


Breathless...

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Anal Sex, Bar, Bathroom Sex, Choking Kink, Drinking, Human AU, M/M, Public Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:04:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Freddy helps Foxy with an issue...in a bathroom stall...in a bar.





	Breathless...

**Author's Note:**

> A little idea I had a long time ago and recently remembered. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Freddy took another swig of his beer, the liquid leaving behind a pleasant burn behind. Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy decided to hang at the bar after work, not working tomorrow. Bonnie was sitting to his right, drinking a soda, due to being the designated driver for Freddy and Foxy. But, the stool to Freddy's left was empty, an empty glass of whiskey sitting on the counter in front of the stool. Where had Foxy gone?

"Hey, Bon?" Freddy asked, setting his bottle down.  
"Yeah?" Bonnie replied, turning to the darker-skinned man.  
"Where'd Foxy go?" The man continued.  
"He went to the bathroom but, he's been in there for a while now... I think you should check on him." Bonnie suggested, running fingers through his long, purple hair. Freddy got up and headed towards the men's restroom. He scratched at his scruffy chin as he pushed the door open.

Freddy heard a small gasp from the bathroom stall. It wasn't a gasp of surprise but, one of pleasure. The man saw a pair of familiar boots inside the stall.  
"Foxy? You okay in there?" Freddy asked, knocking three times.  
"Y-Yar? Ye-Yeah, I be fine..." Foxy replied, after a short pause.  
"Are you sure?" Freddy retorted, noticing the more...shameful tone in Foxy's voice. Foxy opened the door and quickly pulled the brown-haired man inside.

Freddy immediately noticed a sizeable tent in the redhead's pants. Freddy smirked and gripped the erection.  
"Want some help there, Captain?" The bear asked, winking flirtatiously.  
"Y-Yar...P-Please...It's so hard..." Foxy whined, cheeks a deep red.  
"You want your boss to suck you off?" Freddy questioned, one eyebrow raised.  
"Yes. Suck me cock, Freddy..." Foxy begged, cock painfully hard. Freddy unzipped Foxy's pants, stiffened cock at full attention. 

Foxy gasped as warmth surrounded his length, saliva coating his entire member.  
"F-Freddy...D-Don't stop..." Foxy whined, ears flattened and tail twitching. Freddy's mouth and tongue engulfed Foxy's cock in wet, warm ecstasy. Freddy could taste the copious amounts of pre dribbling out of Foxy, it was salty but a bit sweet. Foxy covered his face with his hand and his hook scraped at the wall behind him.  
"Oh g-god...I-I be close, F-Freddy..." Foxy gasped, tugging his eyepatch off, revealing his other eye.  
"Cum for me, Captain. Give me your brine." Freddy responded, taking Foxy's mast back into his mouth. Foxy forced the bear all the way to the hilt of his cock.  
"Nnggaahh! F-FREDDY!" The pirate cried, releasing inside Freddy's mouth. 

It was intense, Foxy hadn't released in quite some time, 5 spurts of the pirate fox's seed filled the bear's stomach. Foxy slid down the wall, panting, cock half-hard and coated in cum and saliva.  
"Ah, Ah, Ah. No rest yet, matey. Your boss needs some attention now, too!" Freddy scolded, wearing Foxy's discarded eyepatch.  
"Aye-Aye, Captain Fazbear!" Foxy responded, standing up. Freddy unbuttoned his pants, large cock being freed from their cloth prison. The bear took a seat on the closed toilet and pat his lap.  
"Come take a seat on your Captain's lap, you scallywag." The bear ordered, sharp teeth shining as the man smirked. Foxy removed his own pants and climbed onto the muscular man's lap. 

"Hmm. What a naughty little pirate. So eager to ride his captain's cock." Freddy growled, wrapping his hands around Foxy's neck and adding pressure. The fox let out a yip, windpipe suddenly crushed. Foxy felt blood rush down into his groin, stiffening his cock again.  
"Hard again, already? Hmmph. What a horny little slut you are." Freddy chuckled, taking note of Foxy's erection. Freddy let up a bit, Foxy breathing in fresh air before it was cut off again, strangled squeaks escaping the pirate's gaw.

Freddy lifted up the fox, slamming him down onto his member. Foxy continued to be choked by Freddy as the bear fucked him. Freddy removed his hands from the man's neck, causing him to suck in air between moans.   
"Y-Yer so b-big..." Foxy grunted, throat stinging with pain.  
"A-Ah...So damn tight, my mate..." Freddy groaned, slamming into the pirate. Foxy wrapped his arms around Freddy's neck, burying his face in the man's shirt.  
"Shh...It's alright...I'm right here..." Freddy soothed, continuing to pound into the pirate.  
"F-Freddy...I-I love ye!" The fox moaned.  
"Nngghh...I love you, too!" Freddy responded, filling the fox with his seed. Freddy began pumping Foxy, causing him to release his load onto Freddy's shirt, thank god he wore a white shirt. 

The pair cleaned up and exited the bathroom. They sat next to Bonnie who glanced at them with a raised eyebrow.  
"What took you two so long?" The bunny man asked. The blushed and kissed and then chuckled.  
"Oh- I see..." Bonnie responded, sipping at his soda.   
Foxy and Freddy eventually left the bar, heading to Freddy's apartment. Neither of them got much sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, Happy Valentine's Day! <3


End file.
